Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one of widely used fiat display devices. An LCD comprises two substrates on which electric field generation electrodes are arranged, such as pixel electrode and common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer arranged between the two substrates. A voltage is applied to the electric field generation electrodes, and thus an electric field can be generated in the LC layer. The electric field determines orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and polarization state of light irradiating the liquid crystal layer can be regulated, so that an image can be displayed on the LCD.
At present, a Polymer Stabilized Vertical Alignment (PSVA) technology is developed in the industry. According to the PSVA technology, a monomer with a proper concentration is doped into a liquid crystal material, and the mixture is shaken to make it uniform. Then, the mixed liquid crystal material is heated by a heater to reach an isotropy state. When the liquid crystal mixture drops to room temperature, it will return to a nematic state. Next, the liquid crystal mixture is filled into a liquid crystal cell and is applied with a voltage. When the voltage enables the liquid crystal molecules to be aligned in a stable state, ultraviolet or heat is applied to the monomer so that the monomer experiences polymerization reaction to form a polymer layer, so as to realize stable alignment of the liquid crystal. In an existing PSVA circuit, a shorting bar circuit is added surrounding a bonding region, and terminal area of the shorting bar circuit is cut by laser after the alignment procedure is completed.
Gate Driver On Array (GOA) circuit is a technology in which a gate row scanning driving signal circuit is manufactured on an array substrate during an array manufacturing procedure of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) LCD, so as to realize a row-by-row scanning driving mode of gate lines. Compared with traditional flexible circuit board and glass circuit board, not only a manufacturing cost of the GOA circuit can be saved, but also a bonding procedure in a gate direction thereof can be saved, which can facilitate the improvement of production capacity and integration level of the display device.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a GOA circuit in the prior art. The GOA circuit comprises a pull-up control module (T11), a pull-up module (T21), a pull-down module (T31 and T41), a first pull-down holding module (T51/T52/T53/T54/T32/T42), and a second pull-down holding module (T61/T62/T63/T64/T33/T43). When G(n−3) is in a high level, Q(n) is charged and pulled up. At this time, T21 is turned on. CLK high electric potential will pull up G(n), and a high level scanning signal is output. When G(n+3) is in a high level, the pull-down module will pull down an electric potential of G(n) and that of Q(n). A work electric potential of the pull-down holding module is a low electric potential of Q(n) and a high electric potential of LC1 (or LC2). A control time sequence of the GOA circuit is shown in FIG. 2. LC1 and LC2 are low-frequency signals with period twice a frame period, and a duty ratio thereof is ½. A phase difference between LC1 and LC2 is ½ the period. A pull-down holding module 1 and a pull-down module 2 are driven by LC1 and LC2 alternately.
With respect to a traditional liquid crystal panel with a GOA circuit, when a driving frequency is switched, frame-drop (CLK pulse missing) phenomenon would possibly occur, which will generate an overcurrent in the panel. At this time, an overcurrent protection function will be triggered, and the panel will automatically shut down. In order to alleviate the overcurrent resulted by frame-drop, a reset TFT can be added to point Q at each stage of GOA circuit, as shown in FIG. 3. The gates of all reset TFTs are all connected to one reset signal. The reset signal provides a high electric potential after each frame signal comes to an end so as to pull down electric potential of points Q of all GOA units. However, if the reset signal is added, jigs of manufacturing procedure of High Vertical Alignment (HVA) circuit cannot be shared, and thus a new method is urgently needed to solve the technical problem.